The Penguin and The Butterfly
by Mayamytheauthor
Summary: Nagisa is madly in love with Rei and one day finally decides to tell him his true feelings. What he doesn't know is that Rei is already in love with someone else. This all leads to very traumatic events that may be to hard for the both of them to overcome. Who will Rei choose? Will he choose anyone? What will it all come down to?
1. This is love

**Nagisa's POV**

**Nagisa and Rei are 16 **

**Kimi, Kazumi and Kaede are triplets (ages 18)**

**Otouto means little brother**

**One-san means big sister**

Getting up early in the morning for me is never a challenge. I always look forward to starting a new day and making memories with the people I love dearly. The sunrise greeted me brightly as the cold winter breeze made goosebumps appear on my skin coming from the slightly open window above me. I stretched as far as I could letting out a big yawn, slamming my hand hand against my cute penguin alarm clock. I closed the window making sure the room wouldn't get any colder than it is now. I was doing my morning routine along with my sisters as I heard my cellphone go off. I smiled excitedly and read this text.

**Rei-chan- Heyy Nagisa-kun! Are you ready for today? :**_**) **_

Just seeing a text message from Rei-chan made my heart flutter in more ways than I could imagine. What was he talking about? Ready for what? Was this a normal feeling? I shook those thoughts out of my mind as I was about to reply still grinning ear to ear

"What-cha' lookin' at there. Did you get a text message from your girlfriend?," Kimi said laughing looking over my shoulder trying to read the message. I backed away from her making an irritated look that looked out of my character."Yeah you looked pretty mesmerized in the text...Ohhh, my little brother has a girlfriend! What's her name!" Kazumi, nuzzling my hair and putting her arms around my neck not even realizing how tight it was. "O-ne-sann get off of meee! I c-cant brea-thee!" My oldest sister Kaede came in. "Heyy get off of him, what's the big idea?" She took their arms off of me as I was choking awkwardly.

_Why do I have to have all older sisters…._

They continued to giggle. "Well we can't help it, are little brother has his first crush" I could feel my whole face turning as red as Rei-chan's glasses. "I do NOT have a crush! And besides its just my Rei-chan" I slammed my hands against my mouth. My eyes got so big I thought they were gonna pop out of my head. _Did I really just say MY Rei-chan! _I slid against the wall in the hallway with my back slowly and covered my eyes shielding my face. _How embarrassing.._I didn't want anyone seeing me right now. I just wanted to go back to my room with my door locked playing the new video games I got for christmas. I didn't know how my sisters were looking at me right now and I really couldn't tell because of the everlasting silence. I didn't want to know. I heard inaudible whispers. I couldn't bring myself to get up and go back to my room. I stayed in the same position.

_Could...I really have a crush on Rei-chan?_ Thinking back on it I was really persistent on making him join the swim team even though he kept turning me down. Besides, he had a girly name like all of us and looking at the him pole vault made me realize that he would be a really good member for the team. _But that doesn't mean I like him. We're just friends and if we didn't get another member the swim team would of never existed!_

All of a sudden I heard my mom calling us for dinner. "Come on Nagisa, you didn't hear mother calling us?" Kaede's voice seemed slightly calm and sweet. Kimi and Kazumi headed down the steps, but Kaede waited until I stood up. I slowly moved my face away from my hands looking up at her with only one eye visible for her too see. "It's okay if you do Nagisa. We've all meet him and he seems to be a pretty cool guy. I won't judge you and I'll still love you for who you are." She smiled at me kindly as I returned the same smile. She was right, he is a pretty cool guy, but my parents haven't met him yet though. Out of my sisters she was always the one who understood me the most and helped me when I needed it, even though they all can be a pain in my side sometimes.

I followed her down the steps finding the whole family sitting at the dining table. On the table laid strawberry pancakes (which was my favorite!) and bacon. "Wow! These pancakes are amazing!" My mom sneered looking a little conceded over the comment I made about her cooking. "Well its all because all of you have done so well in school last year, you deserve! I know you'll all do just as well this year!" "You know it." I replied happily. As I was talking with my parents about how school was going this year my sisters didn't even join in the conversation. They usually would always butt in to what I was saying no matter what. I knew the reason why. They just kept talking silently to themselves "Do you three have anything to say? You're talking awfully low over there," said my dad making me a grin. "Nagisa has a-" Kaede laughed nervously as she covered Kimi's mouth quickly before she could finish. "Haha, see.. what she was going to say is that Nagisa has a..umm…. strawberry fetish! Yeah that's it! He literally had a whole drawer filled to the brim with strawberry cake and candy, we tried to stop take some away but umm we d-didn't make it in time because he ate all of it! That's probably why he so hyper all the time!" Again there was awkward silence as I stared at her kind of creeped out. I mean I know I enjoy my sweets and all but I wouldn't fill a whole drawer with sweets! What am I trying to have a heart attack! But I didn't question it because as long as she didn't say those four words I knew she was gonna say it's all good. I inhaled and exhaled slowly relieved. My dad looked a little suspicious at me but continued eating. _Oh yeah! I forgot to text Rei-chan back! _I left the table nudging my sister on her side giving her a mischievous look in saying that, that was a good way to recover and thanks for backing me up. I went going up to my room turning the tv on as I layed on my bed taking out my phone.

**Nagisa-kun- :O Ready for what?! Tell meeeeee**

**Rei-chan- XD You knoww..Ice skating...**

**Nagisa-kun- OMGG really! That's great I can't wait! WhenI ?!**

**Rei-chan- I was thinking around 9 tonight because there doing fireworks as well before 12. See if you can come!**

**Nagisa- Kk! Brb :3**

**Rei-chan- Kk**

I started daydreaming. I started thinking about how things would turn out if we went. Rei-chan would probably look like a total dummy trying to skate. He probably wouldn't even be able to stand up and I would have to keep trying to keep him from falling, but come to think of it..I'm not a expert ice skater myself. I mean I can skate but if I go to fast or if there are too many people skating beside me I might have to slow down. Even though Rei-chan can be a total dork and to into his theories sometimes, I really care for him a lot and he's the best friend I ever had. I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. I…."Nooo! I was about to say the L word!' I yelled as I rolled around my bed aggressively hugging my pillow trying to shake the thoughts out my mind but it wouldn't go away. _I think I may actually have feelings for him, but how will I ever be able to tell him my true feelings._ I felt sick to my stomach. Is this what love feels like? I've got to tell him.. but how!


	2. I found love

**Nagisa's POV**

I'm pacing back and forth in my room with so many thoughts in my head. Thoughts that made the situation more terrifying than it had to be. Many possibilities came swirling around me and finding a new way back around. Trying to make me more and more worried. This really wasn't like me at all. I started thinking about my sisters again. They could tell my parents about my crush with Rei-chan any minute. Knowing my parents I don't know how they would react, especially my father. But what I need to worry about now is seeing if I can spend time with Rei-chan on New Years. Spending New Years +without him wouldn't be right, he is like family to me, now a love interest... It would feel like half of my heart was missing. So I went to Kaede's room and knocked on her door. My heart was beating fast, what if she already had plans with her friends and couldn't take me. I saw the shadow of her feet at the bottom of the door as she opened it. "Oh, Wassup Nagisa?" "Heyy..uh I was wondering if you could maybe…" I closed my eyes as I said those last words. "Take me and Rei-chan to the ice skating rink nearby!" She raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Why are you so worked up? I'd love to and me and my boyfriend are going there anyway today." I smiled up at her. "Thanks One-san, I can always count on you." "Ha, no problem. I think you and Rei-chan are adorable together" I could feel my cheeks getting warm and red yet again. "_OH! COME ON!' _

**Rei's POV **

It's hours later and I'm in Nagisa's sisters car with Nagisa and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had jet black hair with very distinct features and a very stern look. Yet he had a very sweet and warm personality. He reminded me of Makoto-senpai and I was glad Kaede had a man like him, yet I never really thought of romance and a relationship ever. It just seemed totally illogical to me. I just didn't seem like a type of person that would be stricken my love and I don't need love. All I need is my family and friendship to last me for a lifetime. That's all I care about. Me and Nagisa-kun talked about the swim club and other random things as we were driving to the skating rink. I don't even know how to ice skate or even roller skate and I'm really not trying to embarrass myself in front of a bunch of people. Maybe skating wasn't such a good idea, but I wanted to try something new for the first time in forever. I didn't want to keep going to the same places with Nagisa-kun.

"Are we there yeeett," Nagisa-kun moaned with an annoyed tone. "We only been in the car for 2 mins!" "Ugh! I just can't wait!...To see you fall!" Nagisa laughed as I turned my head to him so fast it felt like my head was gonna snap. I adjusted my glasses."W-Well that's the only way you learn! It's only logical to fall at least one-thirds of the time." "I know, but it's cool because you're gonna learn from a pro skater!" He said holding his hand to his chest with all the pride in the world. I never met someone that was always so confident and never let anything discourage them for too long. "Mhmm."

Ten minutes later in the car I noticed that Nagisa-kun kept drifting off and on to sleep with his head popping back up as he tried to keep himself awake. I giggled to myself at the sight of it. He always falls asleep so easily on trains and cars, but as I was giggling his head plopped onto my shoulder as he snored softly. I panicked as I felt myself getting flustered, this is the closest Nagisa-kun and I ever were, and I kind of liked. It was cute in a way. The scent of strawberry shampoo filled my nose from his shiny and bouncy blonde locks. He must of been dreaming because a very vibrant smile appeared on his face as he whispered the words "Rei-chan" under his breath. His smile was so sparkling and welcoming. It really complemented his round like face. It was truly beautiful. My heart began racing and I had no idea why. _No, it can't be. Maybe I'm just having heart palpitations or something?! _Kaede and her boyfriend were chatting it up so much they didn't even notice it. I then realized I started feeling sleepy myself as well. I was out like a light.

**20 mins later**

I woke up to the sound of Kaede's voice as I lifted my head from Nagisa's shoulder. As it again fell right back to my shoulder. _Wait a minute.._. _Oh my goodness our heads were against each others the whole time?!_ My heart began beating fast again. _Maybe I need to go to a doctor this is very abnormal.._ "Nagisa! Wake up!" He lifted his head with droll coming from the corner of his mouth as he looked around confused, but in the blink of a light his face turned as happy as could be when he saw the slightly glowing skating rink from the car window. It was huge, compared to a normal skating rink. Luckily, there wasn't to many people but probably enough for me to possibly collide into someone. _Nope, I'm going to be positive! _Nagisa grabbed my hand as we headed to get our skates.

After 10 mins of waiting for the line to dim down and struggling to get our skates on I stood 2 inches away from the rink. I saw many people falling and many people skating amazingly, I didn't know what to expect from this. "Come on Rei-chan! Don't be a wuss! You can hold on to the wall to start!" "Uhh..I do-WAAAHH" He pulled me into the rink as I began to lose my footing automatically, but Nagisa-kun held my hand making sure I didn't fall. He was wobbling a little as he guided me, but he stayed on all two feet. He was strong for his size and I couldn't believe he was actually holding me steady. We skated across the rink with our hands intertwined with me staggering quite a bit, but we were keeping the pace as we talked. I could see Kaede and her boyfriend sitting in the coffee shop right across from us smiling ever so brightly. _What was she smiling so gently for? Do I look weird? "_Alright Rei-chan! Now it's time to skate on your own! I'll try and catch you if you fall," he said giggling. "_Ok ok..I can do this.._Alright...I can do this.." Nagisa-kun let go of my hand slowly as I began to gradually move. It seemed like I was only moving 1 kilometer per minute. I heard his laughing as he skated in front of me. "Come on! You can go a little faster than that!" I then started calculating the momentum and velocity in my head moving a little faster, but as I thought would happen I fell clumsily right on my knees in front of Nagisa-kun. He was laughing hard as he wiped tears from his eyes. _So embarrassing so embarrassing so embarrassing. _"Oh, god. Sorry Rei-chan you just look so funny! "Oh yea! well ... as soon as I get the hang of this hell I want to see you skate as fast as you can without falling!" "Pssh, is that even a challenge! I'd totally kill it!"

**10 mins later**

I finally started getting the hang of it, it really wasn't hard at all and I could go pretty fast. "I'm ready for your challenge! You should see if you can beat me!" "Your on!" Even though I agreed I was totally scared I'd fall again with everyone staring. "Readdy..set...GO!" I darted off making my way in front of him immediately, but he soon catches up laughing. When we got to the turn, to my surprise Nagisa-kun screamed and lost his footing. There was a whole crowd of people around him and he couldn't stop. Landing quite hard on his butt gliding across the shimmering ice. His face was so red as people skated by staring. _He is so freakin' cute when he's embarrassed!_

I tried to hold in my laughter but failed. I skated over to him and helped him up. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder moving his chin closer to my face with my other hand. His eyes were shimmering and it looked like he was about to cry. We stared at each other longingly as I leaned forward without realizing it. I immediately pulled my head away from him when I realized what I was doing. Hey now, there's no need to cry. Are you okay?" He blushed as he spoke. "I'm alright...I guess I'm not a pro skater after all," Nagisa smiled slightly. "Hey..Rei-chan..." "What is it?" "I-I...On the first day I've saw you I thought you were the most handsome, and in your words...most beautiful guy I've ever saw, and I was determined to get to you to join the swim team, meet you, spend time with you..and for you to fall in love with me...I don't know if the last part is true but I want you to know I love you so much and I want us to be together forever!" He hugged me tightly as he said those last words as I returned the hug. We probably looked so weird hugging and standing at the end of the rink. _So this is what love feels like. _"I think the last part is true." I said with a smile.


End file.
